


All Dressed in Lace and Leather

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for a man running from the family he was born with, right to the girl who became the family he chose. A mix for a girl who understands wounded hearts and broken promises, offers forgiveness and is too stubborn to hear the word no. Proof that even the most mismatched pairing can be perfect for each other. Listen to this while reading <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/23032">Basic Bitches</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed in Lace and Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedingenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Say it aloud (break the night into the day)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466396) by [twistedingenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/pseuds/twistedingenue). 



**All Dressed in Lace & Leather**

A mix for a man running from the family he was born with, right to the girl who became the family he chose. A mix for a girl who understands wounded hearts and broken promises, offers forgiveness and is too stubborn to hear the word no. Proof that even the most mismatched pairing can be perfect for each other. Listen to this while reading [Basic Bitches](http://archiveofourown.org/series/23032)

A Darcy/Clint Birthday Fanmix for [Twistedingenue](twistedingenue.tumblr.com) by [Sometimesyoufly](http://sometimesyoufly.tumblr.com) with cover art by the amazing [Baarton](http://baarton.tumblr.com/).

 

[WATCH](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHo_YKY17FLoWBQc4fb5IqvhLQzSs1SP1) | [LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/sarahcotten/dressed-up-in-lace-and-leather) | [DOWNLOAD](http://www.2shared.com/file/FUgjDYYM/All_Dressed_up_in_Lace_and_Lea.html)

 

**1\. All Too Well** \- Taylor Swift

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week_  
'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me

**2\. Love Into The Light** \- Ke$ha

_I know we're all different_  
Baby, that's life  
But all of these differences  
They make me feel alive

**3\. Never Say Never** \- The Fray

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_  
We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again

**4\. I Got You** \- Leona Lewis

_And when you need a place to run to_  
For better for worse  
I got you

**5\. Tightrope** \- Walk The Moon

_I said careful now, what you do to my head_  
Make your mind up, make your little mind up

**6\. Lace and Leather** \- Britney Spears

_Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show_  
Your one and only pleasure  
All decked in lace and leather

**7\. Your Love is a Drug** \- Leighton Meester

_Rushing through my veins again_  
Whenever you're leaving  
I feel withdrawal all kicking in

**8\. I Need Your Love** \- Calvin Harris featuring Ellie Goulding

_You were never been to blame_  
And now my eyes are open

**9\. Mirrors** \- Justin Timberlake

_I don't wanna lose you now_  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  



End file.
